Who would do a terrible thing like that?
by ArcticPuppy
Summary: Somebody takes Gordon's Olympic gold medal and Gordon is as angry as can be.


Tracy island sat silently in the ocean. Scott was on a mission and Kayo was on the mainland with Grandma. Virgil was in his room painting and Alan was down at the beach getting a tan. That left Gordon. Well, Gordon had just got out of the pool and was heading up to his room. On his way up he met Virgil, who was on his way to get some more art supplies.  
"Hey little brother!"  
"Hi Virg! Do you know if Brains finished making the special polish for my Gold Medal yet?"  
"Yeah, I think he put it on your bed"  
"Great! Thanks!" Gordon exclaimed and headed off towards his bedroom.  
"And Gordon…" Virgil called after him.  
"Yeah"  
"Don't call me 'Virg'!" Virgil complained.  
"Sure thing, Virg" Gordon replied, whispering the last part. Virgil still heard it and turned around to get Gordon but Gordon had already run off and Virgil didn't have the energy to chase after him.

Gordon arrived at his room and opened the door. He picked up the bottle of polish Brains had left on his bed and turned to get his medal from where it hung on his wall. But, it wasn't there.  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. He dropped to knees and started to franticly look around for the medal on the floor. It wasn't there. During this time, Virgil had rushed up to his room after hearing the scream.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, panting from running up to the room.  
"It's gone"  
"What's gone?"  
"My Medal, it's gone!"  
"Are you sure?" Virgil asked. He was starting to panic. That medal meant everything to his younger brother.  
"Yes I'm sure!" Gordon shouted and with that he pushed past Virgil and stormed out into the corridor. Virgil rushed after him.  
"Where are you going"  
"I'm gonna find out who took it and then I'm gonna kill them!" he shouted and ran down the corridor. Virgil stood there, shell-shocked from what just happened. Just at that moment, John's faced appeared from his wrist.  
"Hey Virgil!"  
"Not now, I'm dealing with an emergency!"  
"What happened? Did someone brake in? Did the hood do something?"  
"No"  
"What then?"  
"Gordon's angry"  
"Oh no. What happened?"  
"His Olympic Medal's gone!"  
"What?!"  
"Yeah, I know. Look I got to go so I can make sure Gordon doesn't do something he'll regret"  
"Ok, by the way Scott's on his way home. Should I call him and fill him in on what's happened so he doesn't get too shocked when he gets back?"  
"That would be great, Thanks!"  
"Bye"  
And with that John's head disappeared once again. 

"Aaaahhhhh!" cried Alan as Gordon picked him up and held him against the wall.  
"Where is it?!" shouted Gordon.  
"Where's what?!"  
"My medal, you're the only one that could have taken it!" Gordon shouted.  
"I don't know where it is! I didn't take it, I swear!" Alan said in defence.  
Gordon loosened his grip on Alan and let him slide down the wall. "If you didn't take it, who did then?" Gordon questioned.  
"I dunno" Alan whimpered.  
"Gordon!" Virgil came running down the stairs. Gordon saw that Virgil looked annoyed at him and decided to avoid a lecture about not hurting his only younger brother so ran out of the house and down to the beach.  
"Are you alright Alan?" Virgil asked softly.  
"Yeah, he just startled me. I've never seen him act like that. He's normally so cheerful"  
"I know."

Scott had just returned from his mission in America and came in just in time to see Gordon run out of the house. He turned to see why he was running and saw Alan talking to Virgil. Scott jogged up to them both. "John filled me in on what happened. Who would take something so precious to Gordon like that?" Scott said when he got to them.  
"I know", said Virgil, "you should have heard the scream he let out when he realised it was missing."  
"I can imagine" replied Scott.  
"We're gonna have to do something about or Gordon's gonna do something really bad" Alan cut in.  
"I know but what?" Scott said.

Later that evening, Gordon still hadn't returned and Scott, Alan and Virgil sat around the table trying to figure out what to do next. At that moment Grandma and Kayo had just returned from the mainland.  
"Hey everyone!" Kayo chimed.  
"Hey" they replied dryly.  
Grandma soon caught on that something was wrong. "What's happened?" she asked the group.  
"Gordon's medals gone and he's so angry that steam could start pouring out of his ears at any time" Alan explained.


End file.
